Let it Go
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: Steve has a secret that he wants to keep hidden. He's tired of being the dominant one, the leader, of the group. For once, he wants to be the one who's being ordered around. When Natasha hears his mutterings in the shower, Steve's deepest wishes may begin to come true.


**So, this is my first attempt at writing smut where the female is in control, so I have no idea how it turned out. Characters may be a little OOC, so I apologize. I have more smut that I can post, if anyone is interested. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, MARVEL, or Steve, or Natasha. **

Steve's P. o. V:

I let the hot water from the gym shower pour over my taut muscles, relaxing them. After we got back from our mission today, I decided to go to the gym and release some of my stress through my fists. Everyone looks to me as the leader, and for once, I'd love to be the one following orders. I'm tired of the team's fate resting on my shoulders. I want someone else to take the control from me. Everyone expects me to always be the one in control, and I've grown tired of it. Even in my few fumbling sexual encounters, I've walked away unsatisfied, having been forced to take control of the session. However, it would be considered cowardly and selfish to demand that someone else be the leader. With these thoughts in mind, I turn off the shower and grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist.

I groan out loud, knowing that there is no one around to hear me. "Once, just once, I'd like for someone to control me, instead of having me control them!" I growl, frustrated, not knowing that I am speaking out loud until a feminine voice answers me.

"Perhaps I can help you?" Natasha purrs. I jump, almost losing my grip on my towel. My cheeks burn a bright red.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was alone," I stammer, trying to recover my composure. Natasha smirks.

"Don't apologize. I'd like to help you. Everyone else has gone out for shawarma, and Clint doesn't mind sharing me. It's part of the job description," Natasha laughs a little. "You see, I like to be the dominant one in my relationships, but it's hard to find men that are willing to be submissive. You, however, are a rare exception, and I'll be damned if I let you slip past me." My cheeks burn brighter than before, and Natasha sidles closer. I am acutely aware of the fact that only a towel is separating me from her. Natasha grabs my hand and begins dragging me towards the elevators. I oblige, following behind her while keeping a grip on my towel. We both enter the elevator, and Natasha presses the button for her floor. I shoot her a questioning look. "We're going to go back to my room. I have some things that I think you may like."

The elevator doors open, and Natasha leads me into her room, locking the door behind her. "The cameras have all been turned off in my room. I made sure of that. Wait here, while I change into something more comfortable," Natasha winks. I sit down on the edge of the bed, nervously bouncing my leg. Natasha does not make me wait long, reappearing before five minutes pass. When she finally enters my sight, I gasp.

She is wearing the thinnest, shortest, sexiest lingerie I've ever seen, although that is not saying much. I have not seen much in my time. I avert my eyes quickly, my cheeks burning. Natasha stalks over to me, swinging her hips like a runway model. She gets to her nightstand and removes a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. "Lay down on the bed!" she demands, picking up a riding crop from under her pillow. I feel a thrill of excitement running through me, my member starting to harden. I lay down on the bed as Natasha asked me to. She hooks my hands in the handcuffs and secures me to her bedposts. My back is pressed against the cool wood. I managed to keep the towel around my waist, although my hardening shaft is beginning to form a tent in it. Natasha is staring at me with unbridled lust clear in her eyes. She taps the riding crop against her leg, smirking. "So, you want to be controlled?" she asks in a low whisper.

"Yes!" I whimper out, shocking myself.

"Yes, what?" Natasha asks, whipping me gently with the riding crop. I wriggle against the delicious sting.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natasha smiles approvingly.

"Good. You learn quickly. Now, I want you to pleasure me." I motion to my restrained hands.

"How - ," I try to ask, but am cut off with another smack from the riding crop.

"You will only speak to me when you are spoken to, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," I mumble sheepishly, my cheeks burning red yet again. Natasha comes closer to me, revealing that there is a hole in her lingerie that allows me an unobstructed view of her folds. I can feel the blood rushing to my member, causing it to stand up straight and tall. I know that Natasha can feel it pressing into her stomach by the knowing chuckle she gives. Slowly, making sure to rub against my barely covered shaft on her way up, Natasha repositions herself so that her wet folds are right in front of my face. I tentatively stick my tongue out, tasting the fluid flowing from her. Natasha moans in encouragement, bucking her hips back towards my mouth. Emboldened by the small degree of success, I begin to lick her more vigorously, my embarrassment gone. Natasha moans and thrusts back towards my face. I continue to pleasure her, until her hips buck against my face as spasms run through her body. When she has recovered from her orgasm, she turns and faces me, gently rubbing my shaft. Sometime during my ministrations, the towel got removed from my lower half. My member is standing forth in all of its glory, pressing against my stomach with arousal. Clear pre-cum glistens on the tip. Natasha uses her thumb to swirl the liquid around the tip of my shaft.

"My, my, my, the Captain actually knows how to eat a woman out. However, that means nothing if he can't put a woman's pleasure before his own. I'm going to ride you, and I don't want you to cum until I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." With this being said, Natasha lowers herself onto my erect member, causing my insides to twist with joy. I have never had a woman on top, and the feeling is heavenly. She controls the pace of my thrusts, moving me slowly in and out of her. I can feel a delicious tension building up inside me, but I fight it back, knowing that Natasha wants me to hold off on my own pleasure. I want to follow her orders, to obey her every word. I want to let go of being the Captain, the one everyone looks to. Now, I am just Steve, a kid from Brooklyn, someone that prefers to obey orders, rather than give them. I do not care that what I am feeling is selfish and cowardly. I can feel Natasha shuddering on top of me, and I know that her orgasm is near.

"Don't you dare cum yet!" Natasha yells, digging her nails into my skin. I can feel her walls clenching around my member, milking it, tempting me to spill my seed. I fight the urge, not wanting to displease Natasha. This may be the only chance I get to act on my deepest fantasies.

Finally, Natasha slows to a stop, her inner walls beginning to relax. I am on the brink of spilling my seed, and the loss of motion helps me to hold myself back. I rest against the headboard, panting. "You listened," Natasha observes, sounding vaguely surprised. I nod. "Well, I'll have to reward you then, now won't I?" My mouth gets dry in anticipation, my shaft getting even harder. Natasha slowly extracts me from her, before leaning over and taking me into her mouth. It is all I can do to hold myself back and not to thrust into her mouth. Her teeth gently scrape below my glans, causing waves of ecstasy to flow through me. Just when I am sure that I can take no more, Natasha removes her mouth from me. I whimper, not liking the loss of her warm mouth. "Cum for me," Natasha whispers, taking me back into her mouth. I completely relax, letting the delightful feelings wash over me. Before I know it, I am shooting my load into Natasha's greedy mouth. She swallows all that I have to give, licking me clean when I finish. Just as she removes her mouth from my shaft, JARVIS' voice cuts through the quiet air.

"Master Stark and the others have returned home." Natasha smirks at me, a sparkle in her eyes. She frees my hands, gives me back my towel and pushes me towards her door.

"Just remember, if you ever want to be controlled again, you know where my room is, and my door is *always* open," Natasha winks. My cheeks burn red, but I give a satisfied smile. Who knew that a passing comment could make so many wonderful things happen? With these thoughts in mind, I hurry to my room, desperate to shower and wash away the evidence of Natasha and I's encounter, certain that it was just a one time thing.

As I stand in the shower, I think over what has occurred. Maybe being the one controlled is not as selfish and as cowardly as I thought it to be. Both Natasha and I enjoyed ourselves immensely. A small smile crosses my face as my member starts coming back to life. Who knows. Maybe I will take Natasha up on her offer in the near future. After all, the leader can't be strong all the time. They need a break every once in a while, and I've well earned mine. My smile grows wider as I imagine all of the possibilities. Maybe being the one controlled isn't so bad after all.

**The ending was weak, I know. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want me to post the other smut that I have written :)**


End file.
